


The love of a heart

by ForTheHearts



Category: 07-Ghost
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys' Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Hurt/Comfort, Love Triangles, M/M, Onesided, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24557566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForTheHearts/pseuds/ForTheHearts
Summary: Not our work. We adopted the work from fanfiction.net.  She gave us permission to upload it here too. Constructive criticism.
Relationships: Mikage Celestine/Teito Klein, Teito Klein/Hakuren Oak
Kudos: 6





	The love of a heart

**The love of a heart**

_Hello. The disclaimer will always be we have no rights to_ 07-Ghost. We got permission from someone on Fanfiction.net to upload it here. _We don't make profits just for writing a story either. It's free for everyone to read and enjoy themselves reading. Enjoy! Constructive criticism is welcomed!_

Hakuren and Teito have became close friends. Hakuren was always about his sexuality. His own sexuality questioned his feelings for his new friend.

In the room shared with Teito, he waits for his return. He keeps himself occupied looking through papers. In serving under Bishop Castor, he wanders about the papers in hand. Needing a break he hrows the papers to the side.

His mind still wandering about Teito. When will he be coming back to the room!

Especially that!

"Damn it. I definitely need to get out of this room!" He leaves the thrown paper on top of his desk. Closing the door from behind him gently.

Bishop Castor was deep into his work. He wasn't aware his intern coming in. Few minutes after he did.

"Hakuren, what's the matter?"

"Have you seen Teito?" 

"Teito must be with Frau somewhere in the courtyard." He would look curiously at the blond.

"Thanks, Bishop Castor."

He bows, quickly leaving into the direction of the courtyard. He wanted so bad to ask Teito's opinion.

Two guys becoming one. 

"Teito, you still need more training to do." Frau was annoyed by his attitude.

"Can we do it later? I just want to relax here, looking up at the sky and think about Mikage."

"You know he's long gone."

"Watch your mouth and what you say about my best friend!" He clenched his fist.

In all honesty, he wanted to hit the perverted man. Hakuren reaches them in time before Teito makes any kind of violent contact towards Frau. The blond waves getting the attention of them.

"Bishop Frau, is it alright if I take Teito out of your hands?"

"Don't take too long with him. He needs to continue his damn training!" he spat at the small young man.

In response Teito stuck his tongue out annoyingly at Frau left them. Hakuren sees how pink his friend's tongue was, visualizing what he would love to do with it.

Teito looks back at Hakuren confused, "so what is it that you need?"

Hakuren was still in a dazed trance as Teito snapped his fingers a few times. He sighed moving close to him. "What's going on with you?" He shook his shoulders.

The long haired man shook his head. Stopping the thoughts of Teito running in his ind. His face was bright red as Teito laughed a bit.

"Your face is red."

"Oh shut up, I didn't come here to talk about my face!"

"Alright is there anything you want to tell me?"

"Okay, it's serious now. I want your opinion about something."

"Okay, go on ahead…"

"I want to know what do you think of two guys being together, honestly."

"Well.. Isn't that against church rules?"

"Yes, that's true, but sometimes neither gender can't control how they feel for the same sex."

"You're right about that..and I guess it doesn't matter as long as both guys or girls feel the same way, and love each other no matter what obstacles come between them." He answered looking up at the sky.

"I couldn't agree more with your response, Teito."

"Why the sudden thought of asking me this question?"

"It's because I have feelings for another man." He says truthfully.

Teito was shocked and smiling wanting to know who, and to tease his friend about his unexpected crush on another man.

"Who is it?" He smiles taken hold of the blonde's face.

"I'm not really ready to tell anyone about whom I've fallen for…"

"Does the guy know?"

"No he's too oblivious about my feelings towards him….!" He swats Teito's hand away from his face, upset.

"You should let him know soon unless someone else either guy or girl has an eye on him."

"I know someone else who does have an eye on him…but it's too much for me to handle at this time."

"I guess all I have to say to my friend is good luck." Teito sympathized with the blond.

"Is there anyone you like either male or female…?"

"…yes I like someone and have always been crushing and in love with him for years…"

"Is it Mikage….?"

"Yes, it's him. Even though he's gone for so long…I'm still in love with him." Teito answers, sadly looking up at the sky.

"Were you ever going to tell him how you feel…?"

"Yes, there was a time but it was too late…because he was gone right before my eyes!" the brunette stood up excusing himself. "I should go ahead and look for Frau and continue my training. I'll see you in the room later tonight, Hakuren.

Hakuren watches the love of his life walk away. He clutched his fists together onto his own uniform. Looking up at the sky angrily. "Look what you've done to the man I love Mikage!" 

Hot tears coming down his face. "It's always been you, why couldn't it be me? It will never be me!"

He cried his violet eyes out.


End file.
